Tønsberg
: "You know, I'd make a lot of changes around here." : ― Valkyrie to Thor Tønsberg is a village in Norway. Following the Infinity War and the Decimation, it was repopulated by the surviving Asgardians who, in homage to their destroyed homeworld Asgard, renamed it New Asgard. History Battle of Tønsberg Centuries ago, the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, led by their king Laufey, arrived to Tønsberg, planning to conquer Midgard, freezing everything in their path using the Casket of Ancient Winters to plunge the world in a new glacial period. However, the Asgardian army, led by King Odin, defended Midgard and engaged in a war against the Frost Giants, forcing them to abandon Earth and retreat to their own world. Around this time, the Tesseract was lost on Earth and made its way to Tønsberg, where it was kept safe for centuries by a sect of Odin worshippers. World War II During World War II, Johann Schmidt, German SS officer and leader of HYDRA, organised an incursion in Norway searching for the Tesseract. Following its trails until reaching a church full of Viking warriors entombed within its walls, Schmidt interrogated the Church Keeper, who tried to make Schmidt cease his search, claiming the Tesseract was a simple myth. Schmidt, convinced of its existence as the most valuable object in Odin's Vault, located a fake replica inside one of the tombs, and threatened the Church Keeper to kill all the inhabitants of the village if he didn't help him locate the Tesseract. Schmidt then focused his attention at a sculptured mural of Yggdrasil, finding a hidden box behind a Nidhogg depiction in the mural with the actual Tesseract inside. The Church Keeper warned Schmidt that he wouldn't control the power of the Tesseract, but Schmidt simply killed him and ordered his army to destroy the village. New Asgard Following the Infinity War during which Thanos used the power of the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life in the universe, Tønsberg was repopulated by the surviving Asgardians who renamed it New Asgard. The aftermath of the war and the inability to undo Thanos' genocidal work left Thor bitter and he became a drunken overweight hermit who cared nothing about his people. Over the next five years, the Asgardians lived peacefully as fishermen, accepting the fact that their days of battles and glory were over. Thor's days of drunken slumber came to an end when Bruce Banner and Rocket Raccoon informed him about another chance to bring back from the dead all the people who were killed by Thanos. The Time Heist resulted in all six Infinity Stones from different time periods in the hands of the Avengers who used their power to resurrect the dead. However, their actions also brought the past version of Thanos to 2023, and the resurrected Asgardians assisted in the enormous battle against Thanos. Following the Battle of Earth, Thor returned to New Asgard, where he made Valkyrie the new ruler of Asgard while he decided to join the Guardians of the Galaxy.Category:Locations Category:Cities